Frente Nacional Radical Extrema Derecha
'Frente Nacional Radical Extrema Derecha ( in Native Castillian Language )' 'Radical Far Right National Front ( in English )' 'History:' The Radical Far Right National Front (RFRNF) or Frente Nacional Radical Extrema Derecha ( FNRED) was founded in 4219, in the Republic of Egelion , under the visions and enlightenment signs of our Great Nationalist Masterminds inspirers, who worried about the fact of the lack of one decent party which filled the needings of a nationalist goodwill, decide to settle the seed of a fervient new age of wisdom and development in this Holy Sacred Land. Committed completely, with the implementation of coherent, current, modern nationalist principles and values, and in relation to the avant-garde needs of the globalized competitiveness that prevails today, a pivotal ideology has been created that aims to develop a draft plan Government, established in a fallibilistic way open to adjustments but without losing the essence of nationalism, which in the last is the guarantee of pride and belonging of a citizen, who can feel protected and backed by his own state, in exchange for accepting a series of commitments and respect for national values that are represented. 'Principles and Values:' *'Nationalism is an attainable ideal and a natural right of the state by default.' *'A constitution will be created consistent with these principles and the rulers will be chosen by a system of values of high moral and nationalist customs in force.' *'Election systems will be grounded under a qualification system of National Values. This systems will be implanted. ' *'The economy will be strengthened by a dual system of strict fiscal control, with support for an aggressive foreign policy of emancipation of an extremely strong currency that competes and rules as a standard currency in all free trade agreements with different countries. Emphasis will be placed on generating a dominant export balance, and the creation of basic primary production sectors to mitigate import and exchange freight exchange needs.' *'The science oriented to the nationalist ideology is the epistemological stance to follow. Technology development will follow positivism principles under machian and pragmatism premises extensively.' *'The education system will be awarded for credible demonstrable achievements in the years of training of new citizens, with the commitment to contribute subsequently to the improvement of the same through the industry and the contribution of taxes to pay costs for technology advancement.' *'The national defense system of the country's armed forces will be an urgent goal, creating an underlying mystical ideology where honor and military glory are always present. The state must provide funds and a significant amount of investment of the national heritage to the military. The scientific and technological organizations that contribute in the military field will have the highest distinctions. And they will have a level of superior hierarchy of first level among the others of the same sector.' *'The infrastructure of the nation is a priority to be maintained and overcome. All the state's commitment to invest and stimulate private capital, projects to improve and optimize the country's infrastructure will be well compensated, with economic bonuses, special tax rates, freedom of market operation and internationalization of intellectual property rights of use and Trans capitalization of trademarks, patents and trade names registered.' *'Establish an equitable system of work for compensation and achievements, where the employee is trained as a future entrepreneur entrepreneur and transfers and generalizes productive and corporate knowledge oriented to the creation of maquilas and multinational branches in free market systems.' *'Labor unions are replaced entirely by commissions for effective evaluation of the organizational climate and job satisfaction, based on systems of effective compensation and reinforcement of labor financied subsidy.' *'Immigrants can be established only by competitive and organizational competition, with a system of demonstrable academic equivalence, assuming permanent status of second-class citizens, an additional lifetime tax payment, and only having access to ballot boxes and participation and Vote after having created company that generates employment for the ninety percent of citizens of first class, by right and nation.' *'These immigrants after completing the process may aspire to be special first class citizens where special benefits and credits are granted to them to deepen their studies of industrialization, to generate more companies.' *'Proponde the development of the nation under the strict parameters of national justice, and avoiding the influence of extremely negative ideologies, such as marxist or socialist totalitarian degenerative systems.' *'Implement a system of homologation to establish cultural and ethnic homogeneity, considering the term race as a biological term and eugenic issue to complete.' *'The rights of well-born children and women are fundamental. These will be strictly supervised under the conservative moral norms oriented not to degenerate habits and repugnant behaviors that can damage the capital value of the society, to totally eliminate the harmful and poisonous currents of feminism, non rational or natural sexual orientarions, etc, a dangerous perversion and a cancerous burden that downfalls society and decrease their prestige.' *'Spartan forms of natural selection will be put into practice to accomplish this goal. ' *'All forms of homosexuality will be abolished and those who are genetically proven incompetent will be executed at birth after advanced genetic testing to determine the orientation of people.' *'In no way revolutionary movements that attack these state ideologies will be accepted.'